


My Everything

by Liolalisa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby Felix, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Sort Of, Sweet Kisses, but it's not little space, chan calls felix princess, felix is tired, i mean yeah he's his boyfriend, so he stays with felix, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liolalisa/pseuds/Liolalisa
Summary: “I love seeing you blush…” Chan said, kind of lost in thoughtsFelix pouted, not knowing where this was coming from “What does that mean ? Do you like when I’m embarrassed ?”Chan snorted, not realizing his said his last sentence out loud “Of course not,” he cupped his face “Whenever you blush, your freckles stand out and it’s like watching as the day draws to a close and the first few stars appear one by one, adding until the sky is all covered. It’s beautiful”.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo ! And there we go, another chanlix oneshot !  
i rewatched the chanlix vlive some time ago and [tweeted](https://twitter.com/chanlixual/status/1180051429689561089?s=20) about it and it gave me ideas but that not what i had planned at all
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY <3

Loud music could be heard in the practice room as well as strong stomps on the floor. Stray kids were preparing for their upcoming comeback and have been practicing everyday for hours, trying to make everything from the dance, to the vocals, to their visuals absolutely perfect.

Felix practiced everyday rigorously, waking up at 7 am, having a big breakfast, practicing his rap until lunch, having dance practice until diner, then practice again on his own late at night. He wanted his movements to be smoother but also powerful, he need his body to go faster but gracious, he also wanted to work on his facial expressions because he knew how important they were on stage. Once his body couldn’t take it anymore, he would work on his rap, his flow and pronunciation. He still couldn’t rap too fast in korean without stammering a bit. On top of that, he wanted to practice his singing voice so he could make it stable. He knew his voice could be really attractive so he wanted to use it in all the aspects.

But all of this was taking its toll on Felix.

It was 2 weeks before the comeback stage, and Felix was in bed with a fever. He knew he was getting a bit sick, but he ignored it for the sake of his team. He knew the timing was the worst because of all the things they needed to prepare.

He didn’t know what time it was now. He knew Changbin and Woojin already left the room to prepare the the day, meaning it was already morning. Jeongin came to see Felix twice telling him it was time to wake up, to which he answered he would get up soon. As much as he tried leaving his bed, he couldn’t move his body at all. He tried getting his blanket off but gave up immediately as he felt shiver running though his whole body as soon as the air touched his sensitive skin.

He closed his eyes for a while, waiting for his will to get up to come. Maybe five or ten minutes passed and he heared the door opening, maybe Jeongin was going to scold him for not listening to him.

He turned his face and met eyes with Chan. He was not expecting him at all since he was always the last one to wake up.

“Felix?” Chan called “You have to wake up, love”. He came closer to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Felix turned to face Chan with difficulty feeling how heavy his body actually felt “I’ll get up in a second, don’t wait for me”.

Chan frowned, Felix hated going to the studio alone, he always wanted someone to go with him. He moved some of the stray strands of hair resting on Felix’s forehead and realised he was actually sweating. He lightly pushed his palm again his face and noticing he was burning hot.

“Felix,” his voice was really soft, Felix was getting sleepy “you are sick, aren’t you ?”

Felix opened his eyes wide, he couldn’t let Chan know out of everyone he was not feeling well “I’m not !” he sat down a bit too quickly feeling his head get dizzy “Look, I’m up now, let’s go.”

Chan knew Felix a bit too well and knew the younger didn’t want to be a weight for the group by resting instead of practicing. As much as they needed to practice and work, he would never let him get up in the state he was right now, he needed him to rest.

“Ok let’s go, but kiss me first.” Chan slowly leaned his face and closed his eyes, both of his hands on the sheets. As their mouths were only a few centimeters apart, he felt the hot pants coming out of Felix’ mouth and instead of feeling warm lips against his own, he felt a hand stopping him. Chan opened his eyes, gazing at the younger red face “What’s up babe ?”

Felix hit his arm very lightly, feeling all wobbly “I can’t kiss you.” He knew exactly what Chan is trying to do, he wanted to get him to say he couldn't kiss him because he was sick.

Chan let out an exaggerated gasp “You don’t like me anymore ? No babe don’t do that to me !”

Felix snorted at Chan’s act, knowing he was trying to make him feel better “Of course I still love you moron”. His smile dropped when he realised Chan will never let him practice in his condition “_ Chris please _” he pleaded with a little voice, lips forming a pout.

Felix knew for sure Chan loved it when he spoke to him in English when it was just the two of them because it always made things more intimate.

“You know I love you Felix,” he saw a bit of hope in Felix’ eyes and he knew that he was going to crush it and that hurt him deeply “but i can’t let you practice in that state, you need to rest for today”.

Felix whined, not happy with that idea at all, but there was no way Chan would change his mind. “But you know I hate being alone, _ I can’t do it Chris _”. His eyes were getting teary, his emotions amplified by his brain pounding in his head.

Chan took Felix in his arms who was quietly sobbing “Baby,” he caressed Felix’ hair slightly, trying his best to avoid his sensitive skin “I am not leaving you alone, I never will”.

“But you have work to finish” Felix tried to reason his own self, he couldn’t be so selfish, especially right now.

“Lix” Chan cupped Felix’ face and looked at him with a serious expression “Even if i have work to finish, you will always be my priority”.

Felix felt his tear coming back, he was feeling so good right now “I love you”.

Chan smiled, quickly pecking his lips “I love you too, princess”.

Felix had a small breakfast in bed and took a nap right after feeling how the past few weeks’ fatigue was impacting his body in the wrong way. He could literally sleep for 5 days straight if no one stopped him.

Chan stayed by Felix side while his boyfriend was sleeping, working on his computer and sometimes running his hands through Felix’ hair. He got up after some time and went in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and in the fridge, seriously wondering what to make for lunch. They didn’t have many food here and he couldn’t get out in case Felix woke up, he didn’t want to leave him alone. He sighed and headed back in the bedroom, hearing small sobs when he got closer to the room. 

He opened the door quickly, nervousness hitting his whole body “Felix ?”

Felix was curled up in his bed, and he got up, running into Chan’s arms. He felt his head spinning, but that didn’t stop him from sobbing louder into Chan’s chest and tightening his grip on his shirt “I thought you left…”. His small voice shattered Chan’s heart.

“I’m sorry baby” he tapped on Felix’ thighs giving him the hint to jump a bit so he could carry him “You know I won’t leave right ? You know I’ll always stay by your side.”

Felix crossed his legs on Chan’s back, wanting to stay close to him “I know…”

Chan tightened his grip around his waist and kissed his head, whispering in his ear a small ‘I love you’.

Felix didn’t answer right away, sobs still coming out of his mouth. They left the bedroom in this position, sitting in the living room’s sofa. Felix was sitting on Chan’s lap, face hidden in the crook of his neck and Chan’s fingers caressing his back. After a few minutes, Felix’ small whimpers died down and he looked up, eyes red “I love you”. 

Chan smiled and kissed his freckled nose. He caressed his cheek and heard Felix’ stomach rumbling “Is my baby hungry ?” he beamed.

Felix lowered his eyes, face red from embarrassment “yes…”

“Let’s order something baby, what would you like ?”

Felix didn’t hesitate a moment “Samgyeopsal !”

Chan looked confused. Sure eating porridge when you are sick isn’t the most appealing thing ever, but Samgyeopsal ? “Are you sure you want to eat that ?”

Felix nodded enthusiastically, the thought of eating such a good meal with his Channie couldn’t make him any happier. “I want it so bad Channie ! And I’m already feeling better, I want it !”

Chan chuckled and placed a quick peck on his lips “If that’s what my babyboy wants, he will get it”.

Felix hit his arm feeling the blush tinting his cheeks once again.

“I love seeing you blush…” Chan said, kind of lost in thoughts

Felix pouted, not knowing where this was coming from “What does that mean ? Do you like when I’m embarrassed ?”

Chan snorted, not realizing his said his last sentence out loud “Of course not,” he cupped his face “Whenever you blush, your freckles stand out and it’s like watching as the day draws to a close and the first few stars appear one by one, adding until the sky is all covered. It’s beautiful”. 

Chan kissed Felix slowly, lovingly. He liked his make up session with Felix and being alone with him right now would mean they could do whatever they wanted together. But for now, they wanted to take their time, they didn’t want to rush anything. They wanted to enjoy each other, feel each other. Felix tasted sweet like strawberry and Chan loved to savor it, he could get drunk of the taste. He gently bit his lower lip, making Felix whimper, and letting him having access to his mouth. He teased Felix by only licking his lower lip, not giving him what he actually wanted which was making the younger whines louder “hyuuung, kiss me !”

Chan smile, backing off a few seconds and looking at Felix pouty face and glossed lips “You are beautiful”.

Felix moaned at the words, but everything got engulfed by Chan as he kissed him a bit more passionately, making their tongues dance together. Felix was pulling on Chan’s shirt and was almost ready to remove it but the doorbell made them both freeze.

They looked at each other, panting before they remembered they had food delivered.

They ate everything, feeling absolutely full and bloated after the big meal they just had.

Felix loved eating but he was the type to eat small quantities of food throughout the day “I won’t eat again in my whole life what have I done”.

Chan laughed at him, picking him up from the sofa “you have fed that body of yours as it should be fed,” he kissed his temple, going back to the bedroom “now come on princess, it’s time for your nap”.

Felix could indeed feel his eyes heavy again, probably not completely healed “Will you sleep with me then ?”

Chan set Felix down on the bed before lying next to him “I would do anything for you baby”.

Felix closed his eyes and felt Chan’s finger on his cheeks “what are you doing ?”

“Playing with your freckles…” he said, voice low.

“Do you like them that much ?”

Chan got closer to Felix, now kissing every freckle on his cheeks “I really do”.

Felix giggle, getting even closer to Chan, leaving no space between them.

“Chan ?”

“Yes baby ?”

“Thank you for being my everything”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! 
> 
> You can leave kudos/comments, it's greatly appreciated <3
> 
> My twitter is [chanlixual](https://twitter.com/chanlixual) eheh


End file.
